Relacion Prohibida
by aniyasha
Summary: Hinata era la persona mas amorosa y detallista, su esposo Sasuke era él hombre conocido por su seriedad y falta de sentimientos.Ella deseaba sentirse amada sin embargo su marido no mostraba interés en sus sentimientos.Entonces apareció él, quien la hacia sentirse iciando una relación Prohibida, entre ella como Sensei y él como su alumno. 16 años de diferencia de edad.


NI HAO.- AQUÍ reportándome con esta historia que me permitió desbloquearme ya que sentía que no podía escribir nada T.T

FELIZ AÑO 2016.

.

.

.

ADVERTENCIAS.- mundo alternativo normal. Hinata una maestra de 36 años, Sasuke tiene la misma edad y Naruto tiene 20 años.

.

.

.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, yo simplemente sueño con ellos.

.

.

.

RELACION PROHIBIDA

.

CAPITULO I

.

LA SENSEI Y EL ALUMNO

.

.

.

BY

ANIYASHA

.

.

.

-¿Me darías un beso?.

La pregunta fue formulada con timidez y un sonrojo en sus mejillas de porcelana. Su marido de mirada oscura alzo una ceja en señal de asombro por su petición. Pero se limitó a inclinar su cabeza y rosar sus labios sobre las de ella.

 _El contacto no duro nada._

-Nos vemos Hinata.- dicho esto Sasuke Uchiha salió de su casa cerrando la puerta con delicadeza.

Ella se quedó ahí, sentada en el comedor de su casa mirando el vaso con agua que tenía enfrente.

 _¿Eso fue un beso?_ Exclamo su inconsciente de forma sarcástica.

Hinata se consideraba una persona paciente, responsable, amable, gentil, buena maestra, buena madre y feliz mente enamorada de su marido. Era un poco tímida en su comportamiento cuando se encontraba ante cambios sin embargo se adaptaba. Aunque delante de sus alumnos mostraba más carácter que delante de su marido.

 _Sasuke Uchiha, el amor de toda su vida._

 _Obsesión._ Volvió a exclamar su subconsciente, quien hoy estaba con ganas de darle batalla y ponerla de mal humor.

 _-Solo digo la verdad.-_ refunfuño de nuevo su subconsciente.- _te obsesionaste con el primer chico que te digo te quiero_.- replico

Ese te quiero fue a la tierna edad de diez años cuando todavía pensaba que el amor era de color rosa. Su situación familiar era un caos, en su casa solo se oían gritos y reclamos. Y ella sentía que sus padres no la querían. Nadie la quería. Pero Sasuke le dijo en una ocasión en el salón de clases que él si la quería y de vino su obsesión por él. Eso le dijo su amigo Shino quien es maestro en psicología de la facultad donde ella trabaja como maestra de contabilidad. Shino psicoanalizo el gran amor que ella sentía por Sasuke a quien conocía desde siempre y él único hombre de su vida.

 _Su único novio, su único…_

Hinata frunció el ceño ante el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos y su concentración seguía en el vaso con agua que tenía enfrente de ella, pero por dentro su mente comenzaba a expresar lo que no podía en el exterior.

Ella veía varias personalidades que habitaban en ella haciendo un circulo en medio de una Hinata que parecía el juez principal. Todas hablaban y trataban de explicarse que era lo que ocurría. La Hinata principal cansada de tantos ruidos en ella las hizo callar.

 _-¡Silencio!- exclamo alterada y fulminando con la mirada a todas las Hinata ahí presentes.- ya deja de llorar._

 _-Es que no me quiere.- exclamo la Hinata sentimental, la cual tenía los ojos llorosos e hipeaba al hablar._

 _-¿Alguna vez te ha querido?.- replico la Hinata sarcástica._

 _-Nos quiere pero a su manera.- defendió la Hinata racional_

 _-Antes de que comiencen de nuevo con la misma discusión de siempre.- dijo firmemente la principal y mirándolas con gran seriedad.- quiero que nos centremos en el problema principal._

 _-Ese es el problema.- dijo Hinata la enojada.- que no nos quiere, por eso no nos besa, por eso no nos acaricia, por eso…_

 _-Él siempre ha sido así con nosotros.-respondió rápidamente la Hinata racional.- es así con todos._

 _-Y no debería de ser diferente con el amor de su vida._

 _-Hoy estas más sarcástica de costumbre.- la Hinata principal miro con desdén a la sarcástica, la cual solo sonrió de lado._

 _-¡Estoy cansada de ser ignorada!_

 _-¡Necesito amor!_

 _-Quiero tener sexo toda la noche._

 _-Solo quiero cariño._

 _-Porque ya no me besa._

 _-Ya soy muy fea para él._

Muchos pensamientos gritaban en su cabeza, muchas Hinata se cuestionaban la conducta de su marido hacia ella. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por sus dos hijos.

-Estamos listos para ir a la escuela mama.- dijeron juntos los gemelos de siete años cada uno.

Ella les regalo una sonrisa falsa y con gran pesadez se levantó de la silla. Últimamente no tenía ganas de nada, simplemente quería recostarse y dormir sin tener que pensar en su marido.

.

.

.

-El inicio de semestre siempre me da mucha floja.- exclamó Kiba bostezando profundamente.- nuevas víctimas.- miraba los expedientes de sus alumnos.

-…

Hinata no comento nada, no tenía ganas de hablar con ninguno de sus dos colegas.

Shino era intuitivo, al final de cuentas era psicólogo, y a través de sus gafas oscuras pudo saber que su amiga tenía problemas. Y como su mundo solo giraba alrededor de Sasuke, supuso que el susodicho era el causante del mal humor de la ojiperla. Sin embargo Kiba carecía de delicadeza, por lo que se sentó a lado del sofá donde la peli azul veía el nuevo programa de estudio y puso una mano sobre la falda de color perla que traía puesta.

-Si necesitas que te satisfagan sexualmente aquí me tienes.- sonrió galantemente.- puedo cumplir cualquier fantasía que tengas.

Los ojos aperlados miraron primero la mano que la tocaba después se alzaron para mirar a su amigo. Él cual se alejó rápidamente de ella, como si esa mirada pudiera causarle daño físico.

-Hinata.- su voz ahora era un susurro tranquilizador.- Somos amigos…

Ella se levantó sin decir nada, recogió sus cosas y salió de la sala de maestro muy molesta para dar su clase.

Shino se ajustó sus gafas y miro el reloj de pared, él también se levantó del sofá en forma de L que había compartido con Hinata, recogió sus cosas y antes de salir de la puerta hablo con voz molesta.

-No debes de hablarle así y más cuando se nota que no quiere hablar sobre el tema.

Kiba le saco la lengua infantilmente y se quedó solo reclinado en el sofá.

-por eso ofrecí mi ayuda.- se dijo a si mismo.- Sasuke es un gran idiota por no saber apreciar a Hinata.

.

.

.

-Muy bien alumnos, mi nombre es Hinata Uchiha y seré su profesora de contabilidad I.- al terminar de escribir esto en el pizarrón de clases se dio vuelta y contemplo a sus estudiantes. Los jóvenes comprendían entre 20 a 21 años, tomo de su escritorio la guías de estudios y procedió a repartirlas ella misma dejando una a cada alumno.

Comenzó por el lado izquierdo del salón, el cual tenía 4 filas y cada fila se componía de 5 asientos.

Entregaba el plan de estudio y examinaba al alumno rápidamente. Les había pedido al inicio de clase ponerse un gafete con su apellido para poder identificarlos. Así paso de alumno a alumno hasta que llego al final de la tercera fila, donde al alzar su mirada para dar la guía se topó con unos enormes ojos azules como el cielo que la miraban radiante y una sonrisa grande e infantil pero sorprendente mente cálida.

-Gracias Sensei.- susurro con voz jovial

Y por una extraña razón su corazón brinco y sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse. Pero rápidamente se compuso. No era una niña de quince años para tener una reacción así. A sus treinta y seis años debía de poder controlar sus reacciones. Por lo que solo asintió a las palabras de su alumno y se dio vuelta para seguir repartiendo las guías.

 _Sin embargo le pareció a ver escuchado a sus espaldas esa voz jovial algo ronca y pronunciar,_ _ **es muy sexi**_ _. Ante tal pensamiento un sonrojo volvió a brotar en sus mejillas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **En la** oficina que ocupaban para dar asesorías a los alumnos, Hinata esperaba al alumno con la peor calificación de su materia.

Era increíble que el Joven no hubiera podido pasar los exámenes del primer bimestre los cuales eran sumamente fáciles. Si él no podía con lo sencillo nunca entendería lo demás.

Toc toc

El sonido de la puerta la distrajo del examen que tenía en sus manos.

-Adelante

Un tímido alumno rubio entro al lugar. Hinata le sonrió amablemente.

-Siéntate Uzumaki-san

El chico se sentó enfrente de ella y se removió incomodo en su lugar evitando el contacto visual con su maestra. Al verlo tan tímido le sorprendió a Hinata ya que ella en estos dos meses que tenia de conocer al joven alumno se había dado cuenta que era muy introvertido, algo inmaduro, pero de gran corazón.

-supongo que sabes por qué te he mandado a llamar.

Él con el rostro sonrojado solo asintió.

-Uzumaki-san.- dijo Hinata con voz amable.- tus calificaciones son pésimas y la elaboración del proyecto de la empresa no es el adecuado. Si no aumentas tus calificaciones podrías comenzar tu carrera en economía arrastrando una materia y eso no te conviene. Podrías hasta perder el semestre.

-Lo se Sensei.- dijo con pesar.- por más que lo intento no logro entender los problemas…

Ella frunció el ceño ante la mirada de derrota, esos ojos azules que siempre la miraban alegres estaban empañados y desesperados.

-Uzumaki-san, lo que a usted le pasa es que es muy distraído y no se concentra.

Él asintió afirmando las palabras de la maestra.

-¿Podría ayudarme?.- pregunto esperanzado.- por favor Sensei.- suplico agachando la cabeza.

Hinata se enterneció, el joven le inspiraba ternura. Era un buen chico, extraviado y olvidadizo pero bueno.

-Podría asesorarte.- la sugerencia le nació rápidamente que no tuvo tiempo para pensar lo que decía. Pero al ver como él le sonreía no reclino su propuesta.- pero será un curso intensivo.

Él asintió rápidamente varias veces con la cabeza.

-¡Daré lo mejor de mi dattebayo!.

Ella asintió ante la efusividad de su alumno, contagiándose de su buen humor. Al mirar como los ojos azules le sonreían ahora como si ella fuera mágica un pensamiento nació.

 _-Es muy Guapo.- dijo la Hinata enamoradiza_

 _-Si lástima que es menor que tú por 16 años.- hablo la Hinata sarcástica._

Ante sus pensamientos Hinata se sonrojo.

-¿Sucede algo Sensei?.- pregunto Naruto curioso porque su Sensei se había puesto roja.

-No sucede nada.- hablo sin aliento.- Mañana comenzamos aquí las asesorías a las cuatro de la tarde, puedes retirarte.

El rubio se levantó con energías renovadas.

-Gracias Sensei. No se arrepentirá de estar conmigo.

Ella alzo la mirada de sus papeles para ver como él salía y la puerta se cerraba. Su corazón latió ante tal comentario.

 _-Estar con él sería interesante.- dijo su subconsciente._

A lo cual Hinata negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

.

.

.

.

-Llegare tarde, el trabajo se extendió y tengo reportes que hacer.

El sonido de la voz de Sasuke por teléfono era cansado y fastidiado.

-Si no quieres estar ahí ven con nosotros.- sugirió ella sin pensar.- podríamos…

-Hinata.- dijo con dureza él.- tengo trabajo, comprende.- y colgó.

Ella miro el teléfono con tristeza para después cambiar al enojo.

-Trabajo.- repitió con fastidio.- eres puro trabajar. – Ahora el sarcasmo comenzó a replicar en ella.- tan cansado, eres tan trabajador, tan perfecto, que no tienes tiempo para mí, ni para tu familia. Tú te encargas de la empresa, yo de la casa y los niños. ¿Pero quién se encarga de mí?, de lo que necesito y quiero.

 _-Pero él no hace nada malo.- replica su subconsciente.- Sasuke siempre ha sido así en su forma de ser. Sabes que él está trabajando, es tan recto que no sería capaz de tener un amante. Para él su trabajo y el dinero que genera es más importante que cualquier cosa._

Ella misma se contesta

-si lo sé, siento a veces que yo soy la mala del cuento. Aquella que no lo apoya como debería, que no se conforma con lo que da, pero es que es tan poco el calor y el amor que me brinda él.

 _-siempre fue así.- vuelve a contestarse a si misma.- es así con todos, cerrado y poco demostrativo. Tú lo sabias, siempre lo has sabido. Ese es el gran defecto de Sasuke Uchiha. Ser poco afectivo, no decirte ni con palabras o algún acto si te ama o no. Esa es la gran incertidumbre que tienes, el no saber cómo él te mira ya que su mirada oscura es como un abismo que no muestra el fondo._

-quiero… necesito… deseo

Hinata se rodeó los brazos a si misma dándose un abrazo.

- _Con él, no lo obtendrás._

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí, si lo se ¬¬ raro.

Me dirán de todo, pero tengo que ir a trabajar. Y prometí esta historia. Así que aquí. Esta.

Sayo.

Los quiere aniyasha.


End file.
